Private Party
by Inusmistress
Summary: [OneShot] [InuKag] On Halloween, Kagome decides to throw a little private costume party for Inuyasha...even though they're the only ones invited... [Rated for lemon goodies]


**Private Party**

**Halloween Special**

**By InusMistress**

**A/N: Yes, I know it's a little late for Halloween, but I had the idea and couldn't help my dirty little mind.**

xXx

"Hey!" Inuyasha said exhaustedly as he pushed the door open. He was greeted by a smiling Kagome who was putting the left over chocolate bars in a box.

"Hey, baby. Had fun?" she asked as her eyes trailed down to Shippo and Rin.

"Yes, mama!" Shippo grinned, "Look at all of my candy!" he said as he showed her his bag.

"Wow," Kagome faked with a big smile, "trade me some?" she laughed.

"No," Shippo retorted with a chuckle before taking his sister's hand and pulling her behind him as they ran up the stairs to start eating their Halloween candy.

Kagome smiled after them, turning to her husband. "Hey…" she greeted again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha smirked. "Finally paying attention to me, sexy?" he growled playfully. She just giggled, pressing her lips to his softly. His hand slid in her hair, tilting her head to deepen the kiss with his tongue. "How 'bout a little more attention," he breathed as he broke the kiss, his hand tugging at the hem of her low cut shirt, clearly hinting something.

Kagome laughed, slapping his hand away. She then proceeded to walk up the stairs, swaying her hips and winking at him.

"I'm gonna put the kids to bed," she called out from upstairs. "And by the way, those cat ears look sexy on you…" she laughed.

"The kids made me paint them!" he growled. Shippo had insisted Inuyasha dress as a cat for Halloween. They had drawn him a mustache and _painted _his face and **_ears_**!

Kagome laughed again as she walked in Shippo's room. "Alright you two," she started with a smile, "Enough candy for tonight."

She was answered with whines and pleas, but shrugged them off. "Come on, now. Costumes off, I want you both to shower and go to bed. It's already eight thirty."

About a half hour later, during which Kagome had wiped both their faces, silently cursing that stupid costume makeup, had them both take a shower, put on their pajamas and brush their teeth.

"Need help?" Inuyasha asked sweetly as he walked in the kids' room.

"Read us a story!" Rin squealed.

Kagome looked at her husband pleadingly, grateful when he nodded.

"Ok, which one?" he asked Rin.

"Cinderella!" she answered with a big smile.

"No!" Shippo protested, "Tell us a story of one of the bad things you did, papa!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. She knew he had a badboy back in high school, and didn't want him telling their children about it.

"What are you talking about, Shippo?" he hissed, silencing the little boy.

"Uhh…Nothing?"

Kagome just sighed and walked to her and Inuyasha's bathroom.

xXx

"You done in there?" Inuyasha whined as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Not just yet…" Kagome replied, trying hard not to laugh.

"What are you doing in there? I had time to read two stories to the kids and you're still in here?"

"Just…doing girl stuff," she said, smiling when he started grumbling. 'Girl stuff' usually meant no sex for him…

Little did he know she was putting on a very, very sexy stripper costume.

It consisted of a red and black corset, a black G-string that tied on the side with red strings, and long, black leather boots.

She let her hair down, and put on a little makeup. Oh, he would love it.

"It's too bad we couldn't go to that Halloween party Miroku and Sango were throwing…" she said.

"Yeah…stinking kids…" he mumbled.

"Well," she started seductively as she opened the door slowly, "We could have our own little private party here…"

Inuyasha, who had been flipping through a magazine lying around on an end table, turned to face her.

His jaw dropped at the sight before him. "Wow…" he gasped, throwing the magazine on the floor next to him as he made his way to her.

"You like?" Kagome asked with a naughty grin.

His answer was a hard kiss right on her mouth, as his arms went to circle her waist. "You're so fucking sexy…" he breathed against her lips, then slipped his tongue inside for a quick taste.

Kagome smirked as she pushed him to the bed, sitting him down on it and pulling away from him. She slowly moved her hands up to the strings of her corset, undoing them as she stared at him seductively.

Inuyasha bit his lip as he stared at her delicate fingers unto the strings and loosen the piece of clothing.

Kagome pulled it off, showing him those firm, round breasts he loved. She then proceeded to slide her hands to the hem of her underwear, and she hooked her thumbs in them, pulling them down slightly before letting go and turning her back to him.

She bent down until she could almost touch the floor, spreading her legs open wide as one of her hands slid to her ass and she slapped it teasingly.

"Gods…" Inuyasha murmured as he stared at the goddess before him.

Said woman had now turned to face him, her hands again sliding to her panties. She slowly undid the strings on one side, then the other, letting the lacy material pool at her feet to uncover a little triangle of curls that pointed the way to paradise…

Inuyasha got up suddenly, growling, "Keep those boots on while I fuck you…"

Kagome squealed as she was suddenly thrown down on their bed, Inuyasha hovering above her, stripped of his clothing - how did he do that so fast?

He slid down her body, parting her legs and placing her thighs on his shoulders as he inhaled her musky scent deeply. His tongue darted out to lick her, making her moan loudly. He looked up to see her face flushed and her head thrown back into the pillow. Again and again he licked her, but slowly, teasingly. She squirmed, willing herself not to beg.

But when his tongue dipped inside of her, only to come back out a second later, she couldn't help it. "Please…" she moaned, "Please, baby, more…"

He chuckled, and thrust his tongue in her wet channel. She mewled and moaned as he took her places she had never been. He withdrew his tongue and she whimpered, crying out a second later when he surprised her by sticking a finger inside of her, bringing it in and out slowly.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out when he slid a second finger inside, pumping her faster and harder. She bucked her hips up in rhythm with his pumps, her cries louder and more desperate. He then brought his face down to suck her clit gently, making her scream his name again.

She tensed, her whole body going limp as she came hard, crying out his name, her juices flowing onto his waiting tongue. He licked her dry and slid back up her body to kiss her softly, and by the time she had thought of kissing him back, he was already smiling down at her.

Kagome exhaled deeply before flipping them so that she was on top. "You want it baby?" she breathed.

"Yes…" Inuyasha answered as he watched her sit herself on his cock, throwing her head back with a silent cry.

He groaned, his hands holding her hips as he started to thrust up as she ground against him. "Unhh, baby…" she moaned. Her hips rolled and rolled against his as she leant all the way down, her hard nipples caressing his chest erotically.

"Fuck, Kagome!" he hissed… "So…Tight!" Up and down she went, her cunt squeezing his shaft oh so tightly, both their eyes shut firmly.

With an inhuman growl, Inuyasha flipped them over as he pulled her legs up on his shoulders. He slid out almost completely, then plunged back in, encouraged by her moan of ecstasy. Again and again he thrust into her, harder and faster each time, as she cried out in pure pleasure.

"I-Inuyasha!" she cried out, "Baby, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me, bitch!" he cried out, "Cum with me!"

He slammed his mouth down on hers, swallowing her cry of ecstasy as they both came, his seed filling her completely as he held her close to him, burying his face in her neck, panting.

"Happy Halloween, baby…" Kagome breathed huskily.

"Yeah," he smirked.

And right before they fell asleep, he whispered, "I love you…"


End file.
